


Перед бурей

by Fausthaus



Category: Sugarless (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Каждый год в школе Куджима начинался одинаково





	Перед бурей

Каждый год в школе Куджима начинался одинаково: куча амбициозных новичков играла в привычную игру, выясняя, кто сильнее. Никого из преподавателей не удивляло, что иногда приходилось ходить в буквальном смысле по крови. Все давно к этому привыкли. В шкафчике каждого учителя всегда была запасная обувь. Недовольной оставалась только медсестра. Она всерьез раздумывала перетащить в школу хотя бы половину своих платьев, ведь никогда не знаешь, кого и в каком состоянии внесут в двери медицинского кабинета. Если бы ей сразу сказали, в какую школу она нанимается на работу, вряд ли бы в Куджиме именно эта вакансия оказалась закрыта. Правда, со временем и она привыкла. К тому же где найдешь столько преданных поклонников! Пусть иногда они находились не в том состоянии, даже чтобы разглядеть новую блузку с шикарным декольте из-за заплывших после драки глаз. 

Каждый год новички стремились попасть на крышу. Она была главным призом. Однако захватить ее — это даже не половина победы, а так, скорее разведка боем на определенной высоте. Захватчики иногда менялись чуть ли не каждый час. Порой, когда же из-за военных действий учителям было некому рассказывать о важности своего предмета, они играли в лотерею, собравшись в учительской и загадывая на определенного ученика. Причем каждый оставался уверен в том, что его фаворит продержится на крыше дольше остальных. Вот только всегда побеждала медсестра, которая традиционно ставила против всех. А уже на следующий день все начиналось по новой. Покой в школу — а ученики на занятия, — возвращался ближе к первым контрольным работам. Драки драками, но учиться изредка тоже надо, и это понимали все. Никому не хотелось, чтобы школу закрыли, а учеников и учителей разогнали. Именно этот факт служил тем самым цементом, который крепко держал все внутришкольные отношения.

Но в этом году все изменилось. Точнее, с самого начала пошло не так. Десятые классы капитулировали столь быстро, что учитель физкультуры даже не успел запомнить своих новых учеников. Одиннадцатые классы сопротивлялись дольше, но и они не выдержали. Знаменитая лотерея перестала приносить стабильный доход даже медсестре: в школе творилось что-то несусветное и непонятное. Новый ученик поднимался так быстро, что тот момент, когда он с небольшой группой забрался на крышу, проглядели все. И точно никто не ожидал, что Арамаки Итару, однажды поднявшись, и не подумает спускаться. И кто только не пытался его оттуда скинуть. Один раз, к удивлению преподавателей, объединились даже заклятые враги. Но нападая и поодиночке, и целой толпой, никто не мог изменить итога сражения: побеждал всегда Арамаки. Вот только как это у него получалось — не удавалось понять никому. 

Постепенно Куджима стала напоминать стоячее озеро. Изредка поднимались волны, стремясь уничтожить уже привычный ход вещей, но штиль вновь возвращался. Нет, за пределами крыши время текло по иным правилам, события сменяли друг друга довольно быстро, каждый ученик старался занять свое место в школе. Драки продолжались, но редко кто пытался выйти из появившихся словно из ниоткуда рамок. Впрочем, так было даже спокойнее. Причем всем и сразу.

К концу года стало понятно, что даже самое сильное цунами с одновременным ураганом не в состоянии хоть что-то изменить в новом и странном мире школы. Постепенно все перестали верить, что однажды кому-то удастся сорвать белый флаг, привязанный к крыльям мельницы на крыше. А надпись на нем вечно будет смеяться над теми, кто считает, что иероглифы, складывающиеся в прозвище «Шейк», можно даже попытаться стереть из истории школы Куджима.


End file.
